


Узы

by royalfye



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, sailor erwin, sea god levi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalfye/pseuds/royalfye
Summary: Леви - бог морей, Эрвин - погибший в его шторме моряк.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 11





	Узы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tethered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125033) by [hedera_helix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedera_helix/pseuds/hedera_helix). 



> Переведено для WTF ERURI 2018, бывшее название "Связанный"

Облака взывали к грозе. Плотным потолком синего и серого они собрались над морем, что отразило их цветом, а вскоре и взволнованностью, когда Он в гневе поднял волны. Из глубин Он смотрел, как Его мир становился неспокойным, стена воды вокруг раскачивалась и скручивалась по Его желанию и вскоре показалась Ему объятием, успокаивающим покачиванием вперёд-назад, будто Он вновь был на руках Своей матери, как давным-давно, на заре времён. Но Он знал, что горизонт, где непостижимый океан встречался с бескрайним небом, был таким же диким, как Он сам — непокорным, силой заставляющий волны разбиваться друг о друга; белоснежные шапки морской пены Он бурей раскидывал в разные стороны и развеивал по ветру. Он возрадовался, ибо таким Он и любил море — отражение Его собственной дикости, беспокойных скитаний, бесцельных, но сознательных в своём гневе. Океан вокруг Него пел колыбельную, успокаивая; волны вторили.

Когда море успокоилось, Он пошёл вдоль мягкого белого берега, рубашкой обернув безмятежность вокруг Своего тела; и мирным Он любил море. Без особой цели или направления Он бродил, Его ноги ступали в такт с нежной песней волн, что целовали песок и украшали берег венками водорослей и обломками кораблей — мгновение ока между этой грозой и следующей. Отдышаться, отдохнуть секунду, найти покой в своём просторном лазурном мире.

Но Он увидел человека.

У кромки воды лежал моряк — безжизненный и потерянный; с волосами и губами, побледневшими от мира, к которому тот не принадлежал; с кожей, сожжённой и шелушившейся под безжалостным солнцем; вода опутала его ступни. Потянувшись за морем, что забрало дыхание человека, Он опустился возле того на колени и увидел, что человек был удивительно прекрасен. Касаясь его, Он почувствовал отпечаток морских глубин на его коже — вечное объятие, холодное и жёсткое. Душа давно покинула тело, высеченное по их подобию, но которое в Его глазах теперь превосходило их красоту.

И Его сердце наполнилось неизведанным — желанием и сожалением.

До этого Он никогда не думал о мореплавателях, гибнущих в Его бурях. Никогда не оплакивал их жизни, длившиеся для Него не дольше вдоха. И хотя руки человека были пусты, ими он пробудил грусть внутри Него, грусть, бросившую вызов буре, что вынесла безжизненное тело к Его ногам.

Он накрутил на пальцы волосы человека — они оказались ломкими, словно покрытый солью камыш, покачивающийся от лёгкого ветерка и ломающийся в грозу. Невидящие глаза были голубыми, как спокойное море. Неловкими, неопытными руками Он раздел человека — его тело хранило в себе бессмысленное теперь обещание мощи, не поддающейся его смертному пониманию.

Он почувствовал боль, что раньше не была доступна Его существу, и она заставила Его сердце метаться и дрожать в груди, словно было оно диким и непокорным, как море. Дрожь согрела Его тело, что бесчисленные годы оставалось таким же холодным, как тело этого моряка. А согревшись, Он острее почувствовал смерть.

Обернувшись на спокойные синие воды, Он подумал о годах, что провёл в странствиях по этим берегам, со временем становясь неузнаваемым для людей, которые когда-то поклонялись Ему, поднимающему бури, что лишали их домов, и Его существование показалось ему чуждым. Решение явилось быстро и ясно: цель, до сих пор Ему неведомая, причина, которую Он искал, не зная об этом. Она опалила Его разум слепящим светом, заставила забыть объятия матери, века, когда вино лилось к Его алтарям, звук, запах, вкус морских глубин, которые Он некогда называл домом.

Склонившись над человеком, Он прижал наполненные жизнью губы к его губам, грубым, словно рваные скалы далёкого побережья, неподдающиеся смягчающей силе моря. Он вдохнул соль с его тела, вытянул смерть из глубин его глаз в обмен на Своё бессмертие, данное Ему, когда время только начинало свой неумолимый отсчёт.

Он почувствовал стыд, который заполнил собой пустоту, оставленную бесконечной жизнью. Жгучий и стремительный, он заставил его познать наготу и желание спрятать её, заставил сожалеть о том, что он раздел человека, что обрёк на стыд и его. Вода перестала быть его домом, потому он, спрятавшись за камышами и затаив своё новообретённое желание, смотрел, как пробуждался человек.

Волны отступили, и море ослабило свою хватку. Человек поднялся — кожа его была цвета белого песка и осколков морских раковин. Споткнулся — такое идеальное отсутствие изящности. Упал на колени и зарыдал — какие неведомые страдания могла таить в себе эта смертная жизнь. Схватив пригоршню песка, моряк пропустил его сквозь пальцы. Гулявший вдоль голой костяной земли ветер подхватил песчинки и унёс их к камышам. Они приласкали его тело, скрытое от взгляда человека, и задали ритм его ныне смертному сердцу — и стали первыми крупицами, упавшими в песочных часах его жизни.

Он наблюдал, как человек собрал свою одежду и пошел в сторону поселения, — смотрел, но не последовал за ним. К тому моменту, когда первые вечерние звезды вернулись на небо, человек ушел. Ночь принесла новые желания и страдания: холод, голод, нужду в отдыхе. Он спал в согретой солнцем низине у камышей, слушая, как ветер заставлял их шелестеть и петь. Он поднялся с солнцем, отыскал занесенные ветром следы человека, вжал ступни в неглубокие отпечатки на песке, чтобы стать ближе к нему, чтобы познать его разум, узнать, какими дорогами тот ходил — но многие знания покинули его, когда он вдохнул в человека жизнь, и вот он осознал, что не знает, куда идти.

К ночи он пришёл в порт, где ещё не бывал, — никогда не волновало его, каким образом тот был заключён в море. Он оделся в украденное, сырую одежду, пропитанную запахом волн. Когда бы он ни слышал человеческую речь, он жадно впитывал её, заучивая слова, неровные и грубые, чуждые, словно лёд, затаившийся меж скал у северных берегов и расставляющий ловушки для зазевавшихся людей. И всё то время он искал ту бледную макушку с ломкими волосами. Но с каждым заходом солнца он находил лишь разочарование.

Пока не пришёл день, когда он увидел того стоящим на причале в клетке-порту, вглядывающегося в горизонт, — он был маяком, хоть и не знал этого.

Весь день он тенью ходил за человеком, а вечером пошёл за ним в таверну, где окончательно открыл для себя того, в кого вдохнул новую жизнь. Она подарила тому тягу к морю, к дому, которого он не знал и никогда не имел. Человека звали Эрвин — он шептал про себя его имя снова и снова, так часто, что слова стали отдаваться эхом в горле; для него оно звучало словно волны, ласкающие незнакомый берег. У Эрвина был корабль, и то, что раньше для него было лишь забавой, вдруг стало его верой.

— Мне нужно попасть к тебе в команду.

Собственный голос звучал словно треск разбивающегося о скалы корабля. С таким звуком камни бьются о камни.

— Ты умеешь служить на корабле?

Слова Эрвина были цельными и гладкими, словно галька, веками целованная морем.

— О кораблях я ничего не знаю, — сказал он Эрвину, зубы были скалами за берегами его губ, — но нет на свете человека, знающего о море больше, чем я.

— Как твоё имя, матрос?

И тогда он подумал обо всех именах, что ему давали в течение его бессмертного странствия мореплаватели и рыбаки, и охотники на тюленей и китов, — об именах, которые больше никто не знал, да и сам он позабыл, как они звучали. Тогда он дал себе новое имя и назвался Леви, чтобы знали все о том, что больше не живёт он лишь для себя, что теперь его жизнь была привязана к другому, притянута к нему, как море тянется за приливом.

И вскоре он узнал, что корабль не был больше его обителью, а стал храмом Эрвина, и склонил он голову в беззвучном почитании; никогда ни о чём не просил, лишь благодарил за каждое разделённое с Эрвином мгновение. По ночам он выливал свою порцию грога в море и едва слышно шептал имя Эрвина, и молился, чтобы ветер подхватил и отнес его слова человеку, чтобы они приласкали его, как однажды упавший сквозь пальцы песок приласкал Леви. Он вёл корабль мимо горестей и бед, пока в сердце его не осталось места для чего-либо ещё, — всё остальное лишь отвлекало его от предназначения, звучавшего так же, как его ночные молитвы: Эрвин, Эрвин.

Однажды, глядя в сторону моря, Эрвин сказал, что глаза Леви напоминают ему штормовое небо, что подобны они металлу, что, не выбирая судьбы своей, беспощадно уничтожает людей одного за другим. Леви подумал, что раньше он и был таким — волей своей вёл мореплавателей к гибели, и нрав его был, словно меч, беспощадно разящий. И тогда он почувствовал стыд, но не сожаление. Эрвин, с глазами цвета спокойного моря, стоил того. Эрвин, который привёл его в свой дом и к этому сломанному, впервые ожившему телу, стоил того. Эрвин показал ему, что достаточно просто быть подле него, всегда желать быть солевой каймой его далеких берегов.


End file.
